Just One Clue to Find You
by nightmoon1024
Summary: Phil asks the help of a certain Superhero team to ask THE Maria Hill on a date! Please Enjoy!


**Hi Everyone!  
**

**I was really hoping to publish this around Christmas time but I was kinda busy on both days... Just imagine its that time...**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

It was a regular chilly morning in December on the Shield Helicarrier. Everyone was doing their normal jobs, except for one.

Phil Coulson, on the other hand, was trying to plan out the perfect way to ask a girl out to a lovely winter date. And this girl wasn't just some random girl, no his girl was the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his best friend. He was trying the ask THE Ice Queen of Shield, Maria Hill, out on a date.

He pressed one button on the phone to call a special group of people.

"Avengers assemble!"

* * *

"Everything all set?" Coulson asked over his ear piece. He was dressed in a nice, sleek black suit.

"Yeah. Yeah. Mr. Lovebug." Tony said sarcastically. "We just have to wait for the Ice Queen herself to show and Operation: D.A.T.E. is a go!"

"Heads up guys! She is in position. Your up Steve." Clint whispered into his phone. He was up in the vents above the bridge being on look out.

Steve carefully set the grenade up that Tony and Bruce designed to explode with snow and a note which give a clue which the clues would lead her to find Coulson.

Steve then tossed the grenade near her a pressed a remote control button before sprinting in the other direction.

Maria looked down and seen that a grenade had started to countdown. "GRENADE!" She shouted off the top off her lungs before she jumped over the bar, down near one off the computers.

It went off and she expected total chaos in the room. Instead she found snow starting to fall.

"What happened?" One agent asked.

Maria hill got up in complete shock as the snow started to fall. She stuck out her hand when all off a sudden a piece if paper with a key attached slowly fell on it. She looked at it with a puzzled face before opening it. She read:

'But as long as you love me so,

Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!'

It will be quite a treat

Go to the left for 100 feet.

There you will find the room

That seems to always go BOOM!

Maria looked up for a minute at the scene before turning to her assistant. "I will be back in a few minutes. Get everyone under control and find out who created this mess. Start with Barton and Romanoff then work your way down the list."

She then walked off to the hallway down the left.

* * *

"She's on her way Bruce. Get ready! And Tasha, are we really the first suspects when it comes to pranks?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"Yes Clint. With how many stunts you pull." She said over the radio.

"Well then we must continue that reputation." He smiled deviously. He glanced down to the room to see Maria walking with a puzzled look before moving on to the next section of vents.

* * *

Maria was very puzzled. She walked down the corridor reading the note over and over again. When she looked up she almost ran into a door. And the strange thing about this door was Santa Claus wrapping paper covering it.

"Son of a..." She exclaimed angrily. She wondered why there was wrapping paper on it. Most people on the ship did decorate for holidays but they were always hidden inside offices. She would like more decorations to be displayed. When she was little, to get away from her dad, she would go for walks and see the decorations. It would make her not think of him.

She then realized it was the Lab. It hasn't been used since New York because of the damage inside. While examining the paper, she noticed a little hole. She looked at it for a second before taking out the key. She put it in and turned it. A click went off and the door opened into darkness.

She carefully went inside and felt softness under her. She closed the door behind her, and then the lights came on, revealing a scene she would least expect.

Everywhere around her was screaming Christmas. The floor was covered in snow with a lighted lane through the middle. Trees with all different kinds of ornaments and lights were everywhere. A light snow was falling on her when she slowly started to walk.

Maria was shocked at this. While looking at the trees, she realized that each one represented someone or something. She instantly recognized Tony's tree- There couldn't have been anymore red and gold on it. An arc reactor star was on top. Next to his was Steve's. Uncle Sam would have been proud. She did recognize the picture of the Howling Commandos. Before she got to figure out the identities of the other trees, something rubbed against her.

She instantly drew out her gun. She looked down and saw one of the cutest puppy's she's ever seen. She put her gun back in her holster, and picked up the Westie puppy who instantly started to lick her face to death. She smiled and laughed as he continued to give her kisses. He the climbed up on her shoulder and started to lick her ear while the red bow he had on his neck kept hitting Maria in the face.

* * *

In the other room, some of the Avengers were sitting were their mouths hanging to the ground in shock that Maria could actually laugh and smile.

* * *

"Stop!" She giggled. She was very ticklish. He started to tug at her ponytail in her hair. As he was trying to destroy her ponytail, she noticed the note hanging from his neck. She took the note off his bow which was after he successfully got out the ponytail.

She put him gently to the ground where he sat down next to her leg. She gave him a pat on the head before turning her attention back to the note.

'A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight.

Walking in a Winter Wonderland.'

Go on a short tour

And look for the personal decor

When you go outside

We will be going for a ride!

She put the note back we pocket and walked through the decorations. The puppy followed closely behind her which she laughed quietly at. Once she reached the door the puppy suddenly took off. She frowned for a moment as her friend went away, but she had to get to the task at hand. She walked out and shut the door with a click.

* * *

"Wonderland was success. Me and Buddie signing out." Bruce reported into his headphones with Buddie barking in approval. "Your up Tony."

"Oh goodie. I thought I would never be able to help Mrs. VonTrapp."

"Quit your whining Stark. Get your ass moving!" Fury hissed.

"On it Barbosa!"

* * *

Maria continued to walk around the helicarrier following the clue. She walked down a hallway with a bunch of decorations on the doors. She glanced at each of the doors, trying to find one that could match the clue. Doors with reindeer or tinsel were crossed off. At the end of the hall, she came to a door that stood out. It had pictures of the Avengers celebrating different Christmases.

Tony, Phil, and Pepper at some charity gala that was about two years ago. Another photo was the Strike Team Delta and their handler out ice skating. Well it was more Clint and Natasha trying to keep Phil from falling. Pictures upon pictures of the Avengers celebrating happy Christmases. But her favorite photo she saw was her first Christmas working for Shield.

_She thought she was the only one working that day in the quiet building. All of a sudden, Phil burst into her office bringing her Hot Chocolate. She threw her knife in shock which went above his head. She said sorry multiple times saying it was defensive, but he wasn't mad at all. He then put on some Christmas music, and did something that made her almost fall off her chair. He told her that 'I love this song, lets dance' so he grabbed her hand and brought her out on the bridge. She kept telling him that she didn't dance, but he held her there with his hands on her hips. They continued to dance throughout the night until Phil pointed up. And like in the cheesy Christmas romantic movies, they just happened to be under mistletoe. Keeping to tradition, Phil kissed her._

Later for her birthday, he gave her a picture of them dancing. He wrote on the back that he went through the security cameras and printed pictures out before terminating the section to keep the moment between themselves.

She grabbed the picture down, and shoved it in her pocket before opening the door. She opened the door and found a few set of stairs that led into a dark hall.

As she reached the hall there was a simple chair at the top. A note on it had three simple words. "Sit and don't fight."

Well many alarms went off in her mind, but one tiny part of her brain told her to listen. So she followed that microscopic part and sat.

Once she sat down, the tunnel came to life with the chair slowly moving down the hall. Suddenly, girls came out of secret rooms with things in hand. She was about to get out her handgun, but she remembered the note. "Don't fight" it said.

The girls put the chair in a reclining position and started to play with her hair. She swore she heard Tony Stark shouting something but couldn't quite distinguish what it was due to them ripping out her headpiece. She felt more tugs at her catsuit and her boots before everything stopped. She looked up at a mirror and jumped at the sight.

Standing in the mirror was a person wearing a long red,sexy dress that sparkled. Complement it was a black coat and silver heels. This mysterious group also had her hair down with make up on perfectly.

She turned around to see who did this, but when she turned it was a dark hallway once more. She looked back at the mirror and seen a new note.

'Make my wish come true.

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!'

Go up on the flight deck

So you can probably ask me "What the Heck?"

Finally, all of her questions would be answered. She walked out of the hallway, trying to keep in the shadows so no one would see her the way she was dressed.

She carefully went up on the flight deck and her moth dropped to the floor. Making a tunnel for her was The Avengers and their girlfriends plus Director Fury and Colonel Rhodes smiling at her. And at the end of the runway was a small jet with one man on the steps.

She quickly walked down the lane to him. She heard Tony whisper to Rhodes that for 20 bucks, Phil would be with a broken bone in 15 seconds flat. 'Well good thing he doesn't need the money anyways' she thought to herself

She went up to Phil and whispered "you sly dog". He made a goofy smile before she pressed her lips to his. She heard some of the girls go 'Awww' and heard a lot of exchanging of money from some of the guys. Serves them right.

"Well Maria. What do you say. Would you go on a date with me tonight?" Phil asked shyly. He was wearing brown overcoat over his black suit.

"You better say yes, Agent Hill. Cause this is your assignment for the night and I have been waiting for this for years. Plus, I'll get a profit off the bets from these dopes." Fury stated. Everyone laughed before turning their attention back to the two.

"Well since it's Director's orders." She said with a smirk. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Everyone cheered as they got in the jet. Both of them thanked the everyone as they took off for New York. They waved goodbye and took off.

* * *

In the jet, they raced across the stary skyline together.

"I love you, Maria." Phil told her.

"I love you too, Phil." Maria replied.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this! I also have another Phil/Maria story called Phone Call! Please check it out!  
**

**Who loved Captain America: the Winter Soldier?! I thought it was sooooo amazing and the best Phase two movie so far! Maria and everyone else was bad-*ss!**

**To see how Phil and Maria looked for the date just type in Robin and Barney engagement.. (In case you want to know I am a BIG How I Met Your Mother fan.. Very unhappy with that finale. But for those of you who didn't know- Cobie Smulders who plays Maria Hill is also Robin Scherbatsky on the show..**

**Please review since they make me smile and have an awesome day!**


End file.
